


【POT/TF】誰勝（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光、不二周助配角：青學網球社社員文風：傻白甜、HE、短篇背景：現代、原著向衍生一句話文案：網球術語的正確用法





	【POT/TF】誰勝（全）

題記─「愛」這個字是網球的核心。  
又名網球術語的正確用法。大概就是邊打網球邊談情說愛的青(色)春(氣)故事。

Love Game、Dish  
青春正好，網球剛好。手塚與不二的網球比賽最美好。  
連續對峙了一盤在無限搶七由不二驚險的拿下後，第二盤盤末卻有著倒轉的趨勢。  
手塚發球局。  
大外角壓線發球，不二漏接。15-0。  
T字點側旋發球，不二未能反應過來。30-0  
菊丸驚呼道：「天啊，國光這次火力全開，連周助也招架不住。」  
大石皺眉道：「是啊！國光發球一向強勢，但周助竟一球也未能接到！」  
T字點上旋發球，不二免力接了，球卻打飛。40-0！手塚再度得分，同時也是他的盤末點。  
「周助，再一球，我就要拿下這局跟這盤囉？」手塚正色道。  
不二喘著氣，體力些微透支，無法應答。  
大外角發球，不二促急不妨，打到拍框。  
Game Tezuka!  
河村瞪大雙眼驚呼道：「啊啊！周助這局居然抱蛋。」  
「周助，看到了嗎，這是我送給你的，Love Game。你的回答呢？」手塚正色道。  
不二微笑道：「嗯，我知道。就讓我，好好的陪你玩吧。」

雖然手塚與不二兩人在這場三戰兩勝的比賽中打了三個多小時，然而中間包含不二順手送給手塚一個 Love Game 且龍崎教練臉色一沉時，大石等人才意識到事情不單純。  
等等，以他兩人對雙方球技的瞭解哪可能整局連一分都拿不下來？有詐。  
乾推了推眼睛，靈光乍現，拿出筆記本，正色道：「伊莉莎白.威爾森曾經說過：『「愛」這個字是網球的核心，深植在網球獨特又出奇的計分系統裡。「Love」意味著零分。再者，這是為愛而打的運動。男女一起在網球場你來我往，就社交與浪漫角度而言，網球成了「愛的遊戲」。』喔喔，我懂了。」  
喔，懂了。眾人瞭然的點點頭。這兩人真高段。下巴也一併掉下來了。

「國光、周助，給我過來！」龍崎教練揚聲道。  
手塚與不二聞言，緩步迎上去。  
「好好打比賽放什麼閃，去罰跑操場一百圈！」龍崎正色道。有沒有考慮到場外的單身狗？  
手塚微微點頭表示理解，下一秒轉頭問不二：「你知道我的冠軍點在哪裡嗎？」  
不二笑著揚眉，不發一語，神采飛揚。  
手塚的雙眼滿滿溫柔；不二的雙眸閃閃發亮。我眼中有你，你眼中有我。  
龍崎撫額，打斷他們，惡寒的道：「夠了，兩個罰跑操場一百五十圈，快去，不然我要再加圈數了！」

也不愧是手塚跟不二，打了三小時的球又跑了一百五十圈的操場，竟然還能不失優雅的聊天。手塚體力一向好不二一些，不二的體力早已透支到站都站不穩。  
「國、國光，你是故意的，對不對，讓龍崎教練加圈。」不二喘著氣，溫和的道。  
「對。這樣你才累到走不動。」手塚氣定神閒的道。  
不二待要辯駁，身體一輕，已被手塚抱起。  
手塚抱著不二清瘦的身子，低聲笑道：「裝暈吧，我送你回家。」說罷，吻上不二的唇瓣。

青春真好，網球剛好，手塚與不二的網球比賽最美好。

註解：Dish，冠軍點，亦可翻譯為秀色可餐。

Ace  
青春學園網球名門，為了不丟前輩的臉，例行的校內排名戰肯定是要的。  
大石說，這是為了激發眾人向上的動力。  
乾說，這是他讓所有社員喝下乾汁的最佳時機。  
河村說，該是為比賽鍛鍊一下力氣。  
菊丸說，特技擊球不外乎球技與彈力。  
只是等校內排名戰的成績出來，依舊老樣子，有兩人以一局未失的成績挺進校隊。  
第一把交椅，手塚國光；青學天才，不二周助。  
不二側頭笑了笑，應道：「老樣子呢，國光。」  
「我並不意外，你如果丟了一局，看我等等怎麼整治你。」手塚淡道。  
「你還真是這麼認真。」不二溫和的笑道。他頓了一頓，笑道：「難怪國光是青學校隊的ACE。」同時比賽中也擅長Ace球呢。  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「周助，我去問過由美子姊姊了，關於塔羅牌ACE。」  
不二一愣，取笑道：「你什麼時候開始迷上塔羅牌？」  
手塚搖頭，認真的應道：「我不是迷上塔羅牌，我只是喜歡上塔羅牌ACE的意涵。對我來說，你正如牌義。」  
不二蒼白的臉上一紅，笑了出來。來不及反應，已被手塚一把抱起。  
這一幕恰好被經過的龍崎教練撞見，瞪了他們一眼，道：「好了好了，探討完ACE後，兩位操場兩百圈。」  
然後龍崎教練沒看錯，手塚十分開心的拉著不二去跑圈了。

橘黃的夕陽下，拉長兩人的跑圈的身影，寧靜而和諧。  
對球隊來說，他是ACE，是青學校隊的王牌。  
對他來說，他也是ACE，集中、完美而重要的，多美好的寓意。

青春真好，網球剛好，手塚與不二的網球比賽最美好。

註解：ACE，網球中發球得分，也有王牌的意思。另外在塔羅牌中的ACE分別為小阿爾克那中的四組牌，錢幣、寶劍、權杖、聖杯的主牌。其含意為集中、完美、重要的。

Duece、Advantage  
手塚練習的時候，會找不二對打早已不是什麼秘密。事實上也情有可原，畢竟身為撐起青學網球校隊的兩大扛壩子，相互對練也屬正常。  
只是今天太不正常了。要說他們熟知對方的打法，幾局不打個平分不太可能。但是現在狀況是他們兩人光第一盤已經打了一個多小時，一直在平分。  
「Duece！」龍崎教練已經喊得不耐煩。  
「這是第幾次了啊，英二？」大石苦笑道。  
「十一次了吧。這一局明明只要任一人能拿下來，就可以結束這盤。」菊丸驚訝的道。  
結果所有校隊練習賽都打完了，手塚跟不二還在場上對峙。是有沒有這麼熱愛網球？  
手塚反手拍調開不二成功，不二到位不及。Tezuka Advantage！  
不二正手拍強勁抽球，逼出手塚受迫性失誤，回球掛網。Duece！  
手塚拿手發球，坐落T字點，不二回球出界。Tezuka Advantage！  
面對迎面而來的上旋球，不二一記『飛燕回巢』無懸念的拿下。Duece！  
「……我已經可以感覺到龍崎教練要炸毛了。」大石抖了一下，下了個結論。  
乾推了推眼鏡，解釋道：「不，隨著龍崎教練不耐煩的口氣才是喊出Duece真正的本質。」  
「貞治，你的意思是？」河村好奇的問道。  
乾應道：「Duece這說法，推測上是因為網球精密的計分規則，如果平分勢必要拿下優勢分，所以以前兩邊如果旗鼓相當，有時候選手也難免不耐煩。」他頓了一頓，惡笑道：「Duece就有一種『見鬼了、真是夠了』的意思，演變成現在就是『平分』。」  
喔，那龍崎教練現在的口氣詮釋的真到味。  
歷經天荒地老的平分僵局，手塚終於在第十七次Duece後拿下這局與這一盤。  
「周助，承讓了。」手塚正色道。  
「謝謝指教。」不二正色道。他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「這次被國光占先了呢。」  
兩人邊說邊握手，未料，手塚手上施力，將不二一把拉入懷中，在他耳邊低語：「因為你是Duece。球場上我已經讓龍崎教練說了好幾次。」  
不二輕笑道：「是嗎，但最後仍是被你占先。」  
手塚正色道：「不，你占的是這裡。」拿著不二的手放在自己的左胸口。  
龍崎教練揚眉，似笑非笑的道：「喔！原來國光是有意的啊。」一咬牙，低吼道：「你們還這麼有體力啊，操場一百圈。記得跑完再回去。」  
看著龍崎教練離去的背影，大石等人一陣傻眼，也目送手塚跟不二去操場跑圈。

揮灑青春的汗水，隨著微風帶來甜美的香味。  
他強而有力的心跳，他占了所有，此刻已傳達給他。

青春真好，網球剛好，手塚與不二的網球比賽最美好。

註解：Duece，網球場上的平分，口語上有倒楣的意思。另外也有惡魔的涵義在。手塚可能覺得不二是他的小、惡、魔。

Double Fault、Foot fault、Shank、Sweetspot  
今天是青學副社長大石的生日。眾人念在大石平日照顧社員有加，社團練習提早結束後，便邀約一同去點心屋買個蛋糕在那裡幫他慶生。  
大石本來推託，後來菊丸說這樣可以增進社員感情，只好應下。  
至於手塚跟不二，兩人不太吃甜食，一個是不喜甜，一個是吃甜食一定胃痛，這次居然也破天荒的答應說吃蛋糕拜託算上他們一份。  
這什麼鬼？  
點心屋離青春學園走路就到。是菊丸推薦的，甜點外帶內用兩相宜。然而點心屋的氣氛什麼的，最適合約會了…啊不對，最適合慶生了。  
眾人在挑口味上，只把握一個原則，不要挑太甜的。這是手塚部長下的命令。  
於是便挑了一個上頭布著奶油的水果蛋糕，蛋糕體口味也相當簡單。本來大家以為是手塚不愛吃甜的關係。  
「啊，原來是不二學長不能吃甜的？」桃城訝異的道。對乾汁免疫的不二竟不能吃甜的？  
「我可以吃甜的喔，但不能吃多。」不二微笑著回答。  
手塚冷冷的瞪了過來，默默的把不二的那盤蛋糕挖了一大塊過去，逕自吃了起來。  
眾社員默然，手塚是不打算讓不二吃了。這下不二的盤子只剩奶油跟一口蛋糕，算是意思意思而已。  
不二聳聳肩，表示已經很習慣。  
「話又說回來，這次我看了武的比賽，你的發球還是偶爾會犯腳誤，要試著調整一下發球重心。不然下次遇到眼睛利的主審，就難混過關。」乾正色道。  
「好，謝謝乾學長的指點，下次我一定會注意。」桃城認真的應道。  
手塚感覺到某人的腳勾搭上他的小腿，那人卻在若無其事的吃著蛋糕，臉上都沾到奶油了還不自知。他自己的蛋糕也吃的差不多後，看著不二，正色道：「你知道你今天也犯了腳誤嗎？」而且是現在正在犯。  
大石皺眉道：「周助有犯腳誤嗎？你們今天對打的時候我沒看到。」而且不二會犯腳誤？不是吧。  
手塚正色點點頭。  
不二笑了笑，應道：「國光，我以為你打到拍框讓球出界就是個讓我犯腳誤的藉口。」他迎上手塚琥珀色的雙眼。  
菊丸哈哈一笑，道：「兩人都失誤，那就是雙誤了，你們扯平啦。」  
大石等人一陣汗顏，菊丸啊，你拿手塚跟不二開玩笑膽子不小？  
未料，手塚跟不二放過了菊丸。  
只見手塚皺眉看著不二，然後湊近他。不二見到手塚放大數倍的俊臉，下意識的往後，手塚卻早已算準，大手攬過不二骨感的肩頭，由不得不二閃避，他嘴角一勾，伸出食指捻去了不二嘴角的奶油。  
眾人瞪大雙眼，但還沒結束。  
手塚正色道：「周助，你的嘴角有Sweet Spot。」說完，一派鎮定的舔了舔自己的食指。  
天才不二周助後悔剛剛自己在桌下犯了腳誤，此刻手掌捂著雙眼一陣虛弱無力。但還沒意會過來，身體一輕，被手塚穩妥妥的抱在懷中。  
手塚正色道：「周助身體有些不太舒服，我先帶他回家休息。你們慢慢聊就好。」便抱著不二離開，留下傻眼的菊丸等人。

「……國光，你可以放我下來了。我怕你太累。」不二微笑道。手塚竟抱著他走了一段路。  
手塚挑眉，不二衣服下的骨感與幾乎沒有的重量他抱著哪裡累？他決定無視不二的抗議，反問道：「你剛在期待什麼？」  
「咦？不，我、我沒有。」不二連忙道。  
手塚微微點頭，正色道：「我忘了跟你說，你還有一個地方沾到了Sweet Spot。」說完，低頭，他吻上了不二的唇瓣。

青春真好，網球剛好，球場上與球場外都很好，手塚與不二的網球比賽最美好。

註解：  
Double Fault，發球雙誤。被菊丸語帶雙關拿來調侃手塚跟不二。  
Foot fault，發球踩線，又稱腳誤。手塚認為不二的腳在犯規。  
Shank，打到拍框球出界。另外一個意思是小腿。  
Sweetspot：甜心點，球拍最佳的擊球位置。

完


End file.
